


On Top

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki's more messed up, and more fascinating, than Takeru had realised.</p><p>Concerns a person abusing another physically/sexually/emotionally. This is pretty messed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top

"Shut up," Takeru hissed, but Chiaki just wouldn't shut up. He kept blatting on about how Ryunosuke could be seriously hurt, and they needed time to get strong enough to be able to henshin again, and he hadn’t seen Mako for a while, and was that Kotoha across the road there, because he could hear something and if he just poked his head out from behind the pillar maybe he could see.

Takeru's head jerked around. One of the creatures was at the other end of the carpark, with a tentacle planted on the ground. As if it was listening. Yes, vibrations. Soundwaves. Had to be. 

Takeru groaned, and threw himself on Chiaki, breathing in his ear, "Keep. Still. Moron." 

Chiaki tensed at first, which was not completely unreasonable considering he was a tiny little midget and Takeru had basically just placed his entire weight on him, but at least he remained mostly still after that, apart from the occasional fidget. Takeru adjusted his weight a little, to allow Chiaki to breathe. His face was buried in Chiaki's shoulder, hands on the rubble next to Chiaki's upper body, and he had one leg between Chiaki's, the other off to the side.

Chiaki smelled annoyingly good. 

When Chiaki had fidgeted once too often for Takeru's liking, Takeru nipped lightly at the tempting piece of neck exposed between Chiaki's messy stinky gelled-up hair and the top of his stupid green shirt. Chiaki actually... actually moaned. Just a little, at the back of his throat.

Fascinated, Takeru took a quick look around. He couldn't see any of the creatures. Should probably head back to the house now, to regroup, and discuss strategy. But first... he bit Chiaki again, harder this time, and couldn't help grinding into him. 

Chiaki yelped, but arched up under him. 

"Time to go," Takeru said breathlessly, aware of a vague disappointment. He stood up. "They're gone. We need to find the others and go back home." 

"Yeah, gimme a minute," Chiaki said, his voice strangled. 

Takeru sighed, and hauled him up by the back of his shirt. 

* * *

They defeated the monsters, and defeated the second life of the monsters, just as Takeru had known they would. He was lord, after all, and he knew how these things worked.

Afterwards, they ate together, the others left, and on his way out past Takeru, Chiaki made a smartass comment about going off to make as much noise as he damn well wanted to. 

Takeru grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and roughly smashed his lips against Chiaki's. 

Chiaki protested for a moment against Takeru's mouth. Takeru gripped the skin at the back of his neck more tightly, squeezing it between his fingers. Chiaki relaxed against him, allowing Takeru's tongue to roughly probe his mouth. 

Takeru let him go, panting. 

"What the hell was that?" Chiaki asked, stepping back immediately. He folded his arms, staring at Takeru. He had a tiny dab of sauce on his chin. Takeru fought the urge to lick it off.

"An experiment," Takeru said mildly. 

"Screw you." 

Takeru smiled. "Maybe later, if you're good." 

* * *

He experimented more and more over the coming days. The more he hurt Chiaki, the greater the response. Chiaki began to look haunted, tense, but he was considerably more compliant, so where was the harm? 

Takeru saw Ryunosuke talking to Chiaki idly in the training yard one afternoon, and he felt a surprising pang of jealousy. Chiaki was so precious, so hurtable, and no one else was allowed to hurt him. He bustled out, making some excuse to Ryunosuke about how Mako needed help with her makeup for a big night out. Ryunosuke bowed so low he nearly toppled over, then ran. 

"So I'm not even allowed to talk to the blue idiot any more?" Chiaki asked. He hadn't moved from where he was leaning on the rail over the gardens. His voice was neutral. 

Takeru shook his head, irritated at Chiaki trying to take control of the conversation. "That's none of your concern," he told Chiaki harshly, then he grabbed Chiaki's shoulder and turned him, shoving him back. Chiaki cried out in pain as his lower back hit the rail, then Takeru's lips were against his again, hands around his waist, and he shut up. 

Takeru knew he probably shouldn't do this outside. He had a reputation to maintain, after all, but Chiaki was HIS vassal. He could do what he liked. It wasn't as if he was forcing Chiaki. Chiaki could run away any time he wanted. Takeru nipped Chiaki's lower lip, then kissed his way along Chiaki's jawline. 

He needed to shave. Must be close to the end of the month, then. Takeru found the tiny bristles displeasing against his lips, and showed his displeasure by biting down hard on Chiaki's earlobe, then sucking at the base of his throat. 

"You'll be in my bed tonight," he breathed. 

* * *

Chiaki was, indeed, in his bed when he finally entered the bedroom after one final training session. If he was going to indulge himself with his vassal -- though really, was it indulging when it was such an important part of said vassal's training? -- then he had to punish himself for it first. 

Takeru nodded at him. "Good. Did you shower?"

"Yes," Chiaki said sulkily. 

Takeru washed in his tiny bathroom, then strode back into the room naked. He pulled the covers aside, and was pleased to see that Chiaki was also naked. He climbed in, and placed Chiaki's hand on him. 

"I hate you," Chiaki said. 

Takeru shrugged. "I don't care."


End file.
